Caramelo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Ichimatsu siempre fue amante de los dulces, le gustaba esa sensación de paz y bombardeo de azúcar que le dejaban éstos en la boca, caramelos, chocolates, regaliz, chicloso o inclusive bolas de algodón. Los dulces le gustaban. Le recordaban a él. Alegres y sin sentido. (IchiJyushi)
Me pidieron hacer un drabble de éste. La inspiración vino de repente para terminarlo (-Lo tenía por completo abandonado- x/D) Pero, espero que la personita que me lo pidió lo pueda disfrutar, tanto cómo a mí me gustó ajustar los detalles.

 _Dedicado a:_ _LauraLeal28_

 **Fandom** : Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja:** IchiJyuishi

 **Disclaimer** : Osomatsu-san no me pertenece. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de sus respectivos creadores, yo, sólo soy una persona que ha decidido tomarlos para placer personal y escribir un fic. Sin más, creo que deberías disfrutar de la lectura.

 ** _Capitulo único_ **

_**Sabor a dulces** _

Ichimatsu siempre fue amante de los dulces, le gustaba esa sensación de paz y bombardeo de azúcar que le dejaban éstos en la boca, caramelos, chocolates, regaliz, chicloso o inclusive bolas de algodón. Todo ese tipo de azúcares llenaban su paladar con un sentimiento parecido al cielo, todo tipo de contenido que sea colorido, estrepitoso y no tuviese algún sentido a la realidad, en el fondo de Ichimatsu le agradaban esos tipos de sensaciones a pesar de que lo ocultará bajo ese antifaz de indiferencia.

Los dulces le gustaban.

 _ **Le recordaban a él**_

 _ **Alegres y sin sentido.  
**_  
Los dulces era pequeños regalitos de la luna o mejor, de los gatos, no sabía cómo el tiempo había sido tan malicioso con su persona y no lo permitió saborearlos hasta ahora que entre bocado y cucharada se permitió el renacer de esa amena sensación alegre en su boca. El cuarto hijo de los Matsuno comenzaba a amar comer dulces a tal grado obsesivo que en las noches a escondidas de sus otros hermanos bajaba traviesamente por los peldaños hasta la cocina de su hogar, y, furtivo en una neblina de oscuridad sin luces procelosas incoaba por domeñarse la boca de pastelillos, dulces y golosinas. suerte que Ichimatsu tenía una inmaculada dentadura tan blanca cómo las bolas de nieve o ya hubiese tenido colosales problemas de caries.

Y es que, no importaba que tantos regaños tuviera de Choromatsu acerca de su cuidado personal, o de los enormes ojos llenos de sorpresa que mostraba Totty al verlo atiborrarse de algunos caramelos o simplemente la risa maliciosa que soltaba Osomatsu, ninguno de ellos importaba para Ichimatsu. Siempre tan desobediente, tan sigiloso para no ser notado. buscaba la manera de aglomerarse de abigarrados caramelos la polera, tampoco era menesteres mencionar que aun cuando obtuviera pedidos a cuidarse sus dientes de parte de sus hermanos Ichimatsu siempre tenía una premisa en su contra para poder escudarse de riñas y discusiones, posibles.

" _ **¿Dulces? Yo no como tantos, es inútil demostrarlo"**_

Una excusa barata, pero inteligente para disiparse de posibles controversias.

Ichimatsu era obsesivo con los dulces.

Ichimatsu amaba los dulces.

Tan abstraído era de éstos trocitos de pecado que incluso se le comparaba a pasar tiempos con sus incomparables compañeros. Añorar golosinas tanto como lo era el querer tener amigos.

Pero había algo más dulce que los caramelos, Ichimatsu lo admitía y era siempre encontrarse con esa sonrisa su corazón vapuleaba causando una sensación desbordante en sus entrañas. Toparse con esa aura deslumbrante que llegaba a cegarla con la fuerza de su alegría, siempre tan lleno de lozanía que incluso era adictivo, él era positivo y él negativo, eran tan opuestos, pero no importaba ya que era eso lo que los hacían tan unidos, se necesitaban tanto como podían corromperse entre ellos.

Ya que, lo único que importaba es que al esconderse el cielo y fueran gobernados en un manto de estrellas ellos dos volverían a ser tan unidos, no como hermanos, algo más, algo sin término. Un amante. Lo único que le interesaba en la mente de ese Matsuno era tocar esos labios, adueñarse de ellos con un leonino receloso y por último marcarlo a fuego con su nombre, y embriagarse de su tóxico sabor a azúcar.

Parecido a tocar una nube algodón y oscilar entre las pomposas nubes del cielo, Ichimatsu no quería ser partícipe de otro sentimiento que no fuera abrazarlo y poseerlo.

 _Poseer a ese caramelo_

Porqué ese caramelo tenía nombre.

-¡Ichimatsu Nii-san!

Y ese era Jyushimatsu

 _ **Notas finales de la autora**_

Okay, quizá un poco …¿Corto? Ustedes dirán, ¿Qué carajos es esto? Pues esto es mi intento de esa pareja. Ayñs, en fin, sin has leído hasta aquí y has notado que estás perdiendo el tiempo porqué en sí no estoy escribiendo nada relevante, sólo quiero decirte un fino: Gracias.


End file.
